After All This Time
by Dusked
Summary: After his death, Severus finds out where he will now go in the afterlife: heaven or hell, or neither? What he wants to know most, is who he will reunite with, and if it will be the woman he's wanted to for years. One-shot, AU. Friendship/Hurt-Comfort.


_A short little Snape/Lily I've wanted to upload for quite a while. Hopefully you'll enjoy it as much as my other one-shots..._

_Again, thank you to my beta - reader93. _

* * *

_**After All This Time**_

* * *

Severus had never really thought about where he'd end up when he died, until now, he realised.

He slowly pried his eyes open and found himself gazing up at a cloudless sky, and strangely for the first time, it was assuring warmth he felt instead of the burning or aching pain he normally lived with. It felt odd to have this sensation return after years of waiting, and the feeling would take some getting used to before he would grow accustomed to it.

Absently, he reached up and palmed his throat, feeling around for any trace of blood or scarring. He _almost _frowned. He was somewhat surprised to find it free of any evidence that Nagini had just ripped his throat apart only minutes prior, but he had an idea that being healed would be quite normal in this afterlife.

He realised then that he was still lying flat on his back, and got to his feet slowly, pleased to find that none of his joints were stiff or cracking. His chest swelled and the corner of his mouth quirked slightly once the place came into focus.

The park. Aside from the fact that his predictions had been incredibly vague, it had not exactly been what he had in mind. He had imagined he would be in a library, even a potions lab, but never would he have thought he would be taken to a place holding such sentiment.

Crossing the long yard, he settled down onto the paint-chipped and creaky bench, the one he and Lily had sat on together many times listening to the pensive silence it provided. The one he had also continued to sit on for days on end after her death, just to get the sense that she remained with him.

_Lily. _He leant forward, resting his elbows on his knees and let his face fall into his hands. Would he ever see her again? If he thought hard enough, could he possibly locate her? He focused hard, squeezing his eyes shut and shutting off his mind to centre the one thought of her. _Think, dammit, think. Come on, Severus, you can do this. Her face, her body, her voice –_

"Sev?"

The call of his nickname made his head snap up. He eyes turned in the direction it had sounded, but there was nothing, just a clearing. He sighed heavily and dug the heel of his hands into his eyes. _Great, _now he was imaging things.

"Sev? Where are you?"

That wasn't his imagination, he thought, it couldn't be. Getting to his feet quickly, he frantically scanned the park, and whispered the one name he'd been saying in his dreams and nightmares. "Lily?"

"_Sev?" _Her voice called, much louder and closer than before, and he started for the oak tree ahead of him.

He was practically running now. "Lily?" he yelled, and he circled the tree, but again was faced with nothing. "Lily…" he tried again, expecting to hear a response, or even a glimpse of her face, but only dismal silence filled the air.

His shoulders slumped in defeat. She wasn't really there; he was going crazy, his mind being penetrated with mournful memories. He felt angry, fuming, even. Even the afterlife would be this cruel to him, taunt him; it was like his own personal Hell, and he felt the stinging of years of holding back tears in his eyes at the thought of not getting to see her one more time.

"There you are, Sev!"

He shook his head and covered his eyes at the imaginary voice. _No, she is not real. It is just your insanity playing with you. _He felt a light brush against his side and then something gently pressing on his arm. _Nothing is there. Your mind is forcing this foolery one you. Get a grip!_

He could even hear the slight amusement in her tone when she spoke. "Sev, what on _earth _are you doing?"

He remained silent and lightly shook his head. _Not real. Not real. Not real._ None _of this is _real.

"Oh, for goodness sake," she muttered, and he felt a small, dainty hand curl around his and the gentle tug as she pulled them away from his face. He kept his eyes closed. "Severus." He flinched. "stop acting so bloody childish and open your eyes."

Rather from the firm command than belief, he opened them, his breath hitching in his throat at the clear realness of her, and he felt his chest clench wonderfully as he absorbed her eyes, silken hair and smile. "Lily?" he rasped faintly, his tone shaky from the restraint of built up emotion. After twenty-three years, he was finally with her again, only a touch away.

"Hi," she replied warily, eyeing him as if she also agreed he was a mad man, though the smile remained. "Want to explain what all the ignoring me was about?"

He blinked rapidly a few times. "I – I don't know what to say."

"Severus Snape speechless? Well, that _is _a first."

He forced down the lump that was lodged in his throat. "Why are you here?"

"For the same reason that you are, obviously."

Shaking his head, he tried to form the correct words. "No, I mean, why are you here with _me? _Surely you'd be off frolicking with _Potter _and his _friends,_" he sneered, though it wasn't what he had intended to say, she did not seemed offended, but more amused.

He couldn't stop the shudder when she laced her fingers with his, stroking her thumb over the back of his hand. "I have been with them, but the whole time spent with them, I've been waiting for _you._ I've missed you, Severus, _so much._"

"You – you've missed me?"

She nodded. "Of course I have. Ever since the day we stopped talking in Fifth Year when you –"

"_Don't_," he interrupted, wincing at the memory. "I'd rather not be reminded of what I did, or the years of suffering that followed. I cannot not express how sorry I am for that day, Lily, and I've been trying to pay for it ever since." His voice shook. "I've tried my best to protect your son for the past seven years, and tried to redeem myself, but _only for you, _not for anyone else. If you hate me, I do not blame you. My actions were unforgiveable, even to myself."

She had worn an apologetic smile while he had spoken. "Sev," she sighed, reaching up and smoothing down his hair. "I don't hate you, okay? I _forgive you._"

"W – what?"

A breath of a laugh fluttered past her lips. "I've forgiven you ever since the day you stopped Harry falling off his broom in First Year. If you're recalling your actions of reciting the prophecy to Voldemort, yes, that was wrong, though not unforgiveable. You weren't the one, who was supposed to be our Secret Keeper and gave away our location, were you?"

"No…I suppose not," he said quietly.

She was right, as he noticed that with her – that although it was wrong of him to act out of wanting to be in Voldemort's good books. But in a way, he hadn't caused their death as it focused on the Potter's, and the Longbottom's. But despite her forgiveness, Severus knew he'd never be able to forgive himself, and he'd make sure of that.

"In fact, I should be the one apologising."

His eyebrows raised. "What? You've nothing to apologise for –"

"I do, Sev. I was out of order just as much as you were. I was so hurt and angry that I took it out on you like some immature child, and I bullied you – acted so coldly towards you and called you names. It was unacceptable." She took a deep breath and cupped her other hand over his. "I'm sorry, Sev, truly."

It was as if a wave of relief washed over him, and he exhaled deeply, his chest flattening from the air he'd been holding back. It was going to be okay. Finally, after _so long, _all was going to be _well. _But there was still one more thing that he _needed _to ask, whether the answer bad or good, he still wanted one.

"Lily?"

"Yes?"

Swallowing, he whispered, "Has – has it been _enough?_"

She paused for a moment, and for the split second he thought she'd reply negatively, but then he felt the squeeze of her hand on his and she smiled softly at him. "It's been _more _than enough, Severus."

With that, she leant forward and gathered him into her arms, tucking her head under his chin while his nose buried in her hair, and he inhaled deeply, the scent overwhelming, as so many times he'd tried to imagine it.

Only now did he realise how much he had missed her from the small form in the circle of his arms, the way her fingers clutched his back, and the content sigh she released as she relaxed.

It could have been five minutes or five days that passed, but it didn't matter, as from now on, they would have the rest of eternity to catch up on old times.

* * *

**the end**

* * *

_thanks for reading lovelies, drop a review?_

_Also, I know there are no marauders, but why in the world would Severus want his past enemies there? You needn't worry, I'm sure one of these days I will make a one-shot or multi-chap revolving around all marauders! _


End file.
